El ser más hermoso del mundo
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Quiero a mi madre porque me miente... pero pensándolo bien, ella sigue siendo el ser más hermoso del mundo. Este fic participa en el Reto "La mujer más bella que jamás conocí…Mi madre " del foro Legado Ninja.


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto "La mujer más bella que jamás conocí…Mi madre" del foro Legado Ninja._

 **NA:** Hola. De nuevo otro reto, ¡Me encantan los retos! Ahora es un fic algo sentimental lo sé, quiero decir que se me salieron algunas lagrimitas al escribirlo, porque tienen razón de seguro todos los fics que están participando y cómo se llama el reto porque es así, la madre es la mujer más hermosa que conoceremos, y aunque en mi caso yo no sea lo que ha deseado yo la quiero demasiado aunque ella piense lo contrario, por lo que le quiero dedicar esto a mi madre, que dudo que lo lea algún día, jajaja. Bueno espero que les guste y gracias por leer.

 **El ser más hermoso del mundo.**

—Muy bien niños, ¿Ahora quien quiere pasar a leer su ensayo?—Sonrió una mujer alta de cabello rizados y dorados.

— ¡Yo maestra, Yo!—Alzo la mano una niña pequeña, de piel un poco dorada pero reservando el tono blanco, un cabellos lacio, largo y castaño, ojos enormes de un color perla.

— A ver Jiten pasa al frente— Sonrió la maestra mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar y la niña corría al frente con tanta efusividad como su madre cuando tenía su edad.

— _¿Por qué quiero a mi madre?..._

 _Quiero a mi madre porque es la mujer con el trabajo más estupendo del mundo._

 _Quiero a mi madre porque cocina realmente rico y siempre me da más._

 _Quiero a mi madre porque cuando le pido que no vaya a trabajar se queda conmigo a jugar todo el día._

 _Quiero a mi madre porque nunca se enferma._

 _Quiero a mi madre porque siempre sonríe._

 _Quiero a mi madre porque ha sido un excelente padre._

 _Quiero a mi madre porque es el ser más hermoso del mundo._

 _Quiero a mi madre porque... Me miente._

La niña se quedo en silencio, la maestra la miro anonadada y sus compañeros comenzaron a murmurar, cuando la maestra se puso de pie la niña siguió leyendo, aún no había terminado.

 _Mi mamá es anbu, y ha sido un trabajo demasiado difícil, siempre tiene que cumplir con misiones lejos de su voluntad, pero ella siempre me dice que es el mejor trabajo del mundo, aunque no lo es._

 _Mi mamá cocina con lo poco que tiene, me da mi porción y se quita el bocado de la boca para dármelo, aunque ella no coma, se asegura de que yo siempre este bien alimentada._

 _Mi mamá se queda conmigo cuando se lo pido, aunque sé que es porque tiene miedo de irse y nunca regresar, como papá, por eso se queda a jugar conmigo._

 _Mi mamá siempre dice estar saludable, en las noches la escucho estornudar, quejarse, y ella siempre dice que no se enfermará para no preocuparme._

 _Mi mamá siempre me sonríe, pero cuando no me ve se pone a llorar, murmura el nombre de papá pero le promete que tendrá fuerzas para cuidarme._

 _Mi mamá ha sido lo suficiente fuerte para ser mi padre al mismo tiempo, y aunque me dice que está bien, se que lo extraña mucho, yo también lo extraño._

 _Pero pensándolo bien, mi mamá no siempre me ha mentido... Porque sí, es el ser más hermoso de este mundo._

La niña finalizo con una sonrisa tremenda en el rostro, los niños la miraban confundidos, parecía que la única en entender era la maestra, que se llevo una mano al rostro cubriendo su boca y la otra a su ojo derecho para limpiar lo que se asomaba cómo una lágrima.

—Jiten, muy bien— Suspiro la joven maestra— Toma tu asiento.

La niña obedeció y la maestra siguió con la clase.

...

Llego la hora de la salida, la maestra seguía entregando los niños de la academia hasta que finalizo con todos, sólo quedaba la pequeña que dio un discurso conmovedor horas antes.

La maestra llevo sus ojos a la niña que miraba a la puerta y en instantes sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Mamá!— Grito la menor corriendo a los brazos de la mujer y colgándose de su cuello.

Tenten, ya con facciones maduras y el uniforme de anbu, la recibió fuertemente y la cargo entre sus brazos dejando en el suelo una pequeña bolsa que contenía un trozo de carne, una zanahoria y un pedazo de jengibre.

— ¿Cómo te portaste Jiten?— Jugo con su nariz.

—Bien mami— Volvió a abrazarla.

— Hola Mae— Saludo la castaña mirando a la maestra.

—Hola Tenten— Sonrió.

— ¿Se portó bien este demonio?

— De maravilla... Tienes una hija extraordinaria— Se llevo una mano al pecho.

— Lo que pasa... Es que yo tengo una mamá extraordinaria— Sonrió la niña.

—Gracias que lindas— Dijo Tenten cuando tomaba de nuevo la bolsa y la mano de la pequeña— Muchas gracias Mae, nos veremos mañana.

— Hasta luego maestra—Dijo Jiten avanzando con su madre.

—Nos vemos— Sonrió la educadora.

— ¿Tienes mucha hambre?— Cuestiono divertida su madre.

— Sí ¿Tu?— Respondió la pequeña comenzando a saltar para llevar el paso de su madre.

—No mucha— Susurro para comenzar a saltar del mismo modo que su hija.

Tenten por lo mientras miraba a su hija saltar a su lado, no importaba el miedo que sentía en cada misión que era asignada, si de premio recibía un abrazo de su pequeña al llegar a casa.

Tampoco le importaba mucho que su estomago causara ruidos extraños, revoltosos y movimientos para que la castaña recordara que era un ser humano y cómo tal debía comer, pero claro eran ignorados, ya que, cómo se había dicho, eso no le importaba con tal de ver a su niña satisfecha diciéndole un "Te quedo delicioso mami"

Ni mucho menos recibir regaños por parte de la raíz y de altos mandos por faltar a su trabajo, si su hija pedía que se quedara lo hacía, su hija era todo para ella, que cuando le pedía tiempo juntas, claro que lo hacía.

Fingía no tener frio para ponerle sus cobijas a Jiten, a ella le podría pasar lo que sea, hasta un huracán si el mismo Dios lo quisiera así, pero no a su niña, no a su tesoro, tu pequeña nunca se enfermaría, aunque ella tendría que fingir que nunca tenía frío.

Para ser honestos sonreír era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, lo hacía cuando era joven y tenía a su esposo a su lado, y ahora lo hace porque tiene a su niña a su lado, franquea sí, todos lo hacen, tiene la debilidad de llorar cuando esta sola, pero no permitiría que su hija se diera cuenta, ante todo, la sonrisa.

Ser un excelente padre es algo que ella nunca imagino, algo que la atrapo de sorpresa y la puso en ese roll sin pensarlo, tener que trabajar para mantener a Jiten sus gastos de academia, ropa, casa, agua y la comida es un trabajo muy pesado, y sin darse cuenta Tenten lo realizaba la perfección, se esforzaba, porque eso le había prometido a Neji, cuidar a su hija.

Y Mae miro como esas mujeres se alejaban, como Tenten era una mujer tan fuerte, soportar la guerra ninja, resistiendo para encontrarse con su amor al finalizar, casarse con Neji Hyuga, tener una hija y tiempo después el padre muriera en una misión, Tenten tenía que mostrar su fortaleza y seguir no por ella, sino por la criatura, Jiten, nombre que formaron los padres uniendo la última sílaba de sus nombres, tenía razón, su madre era un ser extraordinario.


End file.
